


Surprise, second chances and new life

by Amelin_Nisa_Tales



Series: Shadowhunters Malec [1]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Daddy Alec, M/M, Protective Alec Lightwood, Protective Magnus Bane, papa magnus
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-22
Updated: 2018-02-27
Packaged: 2019-03-22 14:17:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,570
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13765932
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amelin_Nisa_Tales/pseuds/Amelin_Nisa_Tales
Summary: During the Clave-Downworld meeting, an unexpected tiny guest from another dimension changes life of a certain young Shadowhunter and his Warlock boyfriend





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hi everyone! ))))))  
> It's been a while since my last post and I'm very sorry for that.  
> I have a lot of ideas on my mind and fics in progress, but unfortunately I'm good with starting the stories, but have troubles with continuing and finishing them :( I'll try my best to finish and post new fics while I have semester break in uni.  
> Also, for now, I've stopped my Torchwood Janto fics and focused on working with Shadowhunters Malec ones. Hoping to finish Torchwood series someday as well.  
> This is my first try on Shadowhunters fics, so I hope you'll like it. Enjoy!  
> Characters are not of my property, but Cassandra Clair's and Constantine Film's (?)  
> Caution! English is not my first language, so forgive me for any grammatical mistakes!))) And Indonesian translation of some parts of my fic are google translated.

This meeting of Clave and Downworld representatives that took place in his Institute was going so slow that Alec wanted any demons to attack New York just to get out of there. It was slow moving not only because of the boring rambling of one of the Clave representatives about how all the Downworlders should be thankful for Nephilim’s protection (which was nonsense by itself), but also from an anxious throbbing of his Parabatai Rune that concerned him, as Jace and Izzy were sent to a mission several hours ago, and have not reported yet. But the main thing that was disturbing and in some way torturing him, was the fact that Alec happened to take a seat behind the Council table right opposite to Magnus, facing his ex-boyfriend, who was avoiding to even look in Alec’s direction.

It’s been 4 days and 17 hours since Magnus left Alec in the Infirmary hall. The pain in the shredded heart made it almost unbearable for Alec to see the man he loved, but not being able to touch, or feel his warm embrace, his soft lips… He missed the warmth and love in chocolate brown or golden-green cat-eyes. All the warmth was replaced by a cold, emotionless mask, that sent shivers down Shadowhunter’s spine and made his chest to squeeze tightly in pain. He missed Magnus so badly. In those 4.5 days, Alec barely slept, his dreams turning into nightmares that became a reality when he woke up and crushed him a little more every night. As hard as he tried not to look at the High Warlock of Brooklyn, Alec’s eyes shot in his direction at his every slightest movement. The Head of the NY Institute was praying to Angel Raziel for something to happen to end this endless torture, as his heart could not take it any longer.

To say that his prayers were heard was an understatement. He was so relieved when the Clave Representative was stopped abruptly by the noise coming from behind the door of the Council room. He was not surprised by hearing his sister’s and Parabatai’s voices that were arguing with Raj, who was supposed to guard entrance from any disturbances, besides for emergencies only. What he did not expect were soft whimpers that clearly belonged to a small child. Not waiting for his siblings to force their way in, Alec got up and rushed to the door. The sight that greeted him surprised him. Jace was standing protectively between Raj and Izzy, who was hugging a small black girl, trying to calm a wailing child. The girl, shuddering from sobs, buried her face in the crook of Izzy’s neck and clutched to her like to a lifeline. It was clear that she was the warlock child, as at her distress small purple sparks occasionally slipped from her fingertips. Seeing him, Izzy rushed past Raj and entered through the opened door, followed by Jace and Raj, who looked defeated and annoyed. Before her big brother could utter a word, Izzy started to hurriedly explain

-We found a child on our way back, right outside of the Institute. The portal appeared out of nowhere and she ran through it. When portal closed she was crying and calling for her papa…  and she somehow knows our names… - as he opened his mouth to say something, she interrupted him - but it’s not the main reason we brought her in… - She looked Alec straight in the eyes with those sad big brown eyes she knew he was unable to resist - We couldn’t leave the child alone out there, Alec…- Hearing his name, the child’s whimpers cut and her head shot up. She looked at Alec with wide teary eyes for a moment, then threw herself in his direction, reaching for him and squealing

-Daddy!

As shocked as he was, Alec’s instincts, being trained for years, kicked in, catching the child before Izzy could lose the hold on her. As he caught her, girl clutched to him tightly, as she did to Izzy, and started to cry again. Young men had no idea what was going on and instinctively searched for the support from the person he trusted with all his heart. Alec’s eyes met with the shocked and somehow pained eyes of Magnus. Feeling Alec’s distress and being concerned for the warlock child, Magnus quickly hid the pain and started to approach them

-Let me check if she’s hurt… - he was cut by receiving the same reaction from the girl, as Alec did. Those big watery eyes widening at his voice and reaching out for him

-Papa!

 Those words rooted him to the spot, and it was his turn to meet Alec’s now even more shocked and confused gaze. As he stopped from coming any closer to them, girl in Alec’s arms started to wail even more, still reaching her tiny hands for him. Waking up from his stupor by the strange urge to protect the child, Magnus rushed to Alec, meeting his gaze once again. He hesitantly nodded to young man, reaching out for her. Carefully Alec handed him the small girl. She hugged Magnus’s neck and cried. Hugging her as tight as he could, Magnus started to gently rock her in his arms, whispering soothing words of comfort

-Shhh, Sweet Pea, it’s alright. You’re safe… It’s ok… – he said, as his hands sparked with blue magic, checking her for any injuries. His words seemed to slowly calm the child, as wails became whimpers and whimpers turned into hiccups. Slowly, she lifted her eyes, looking from him to Alec and back for several times, as if they would disappear any second. As she did so, Alec noticed that the knot on the small blue scarf on her neck loosened and revealed a pair of gills.

-Cool gills – he spoke up without thinking and his eyes widened, afraid that his remark would scare the child. Surprisingly, girl rewarded him with the shy smile, her face brightening. 

-What is the meaning of this? – the booming voice of one of the Clave representatives made the child wince and Magnus hugged her closer to his chest in a protective manner. He saw Alec stiffen beside them and move closer and in front of them, shielding them from the potential thread, as well as his siblings, standing at Magnus’s both sides.

-We will figure this out later. As for now, the meeting is dismissed as we need to take care of the child. – Alec answered in a firm voice.

-You let the warlock child into the Institute without any information or investigation on her?! What if she is a threat, what if she can’t control her magic?! We have to… - he was cut by Magnus’s cold, threatening voice of a High Warlock

-The child is not a threat, and this matter is not of your concern. Each and every warlock on MY territory is under MY responsibility and protection! We have to do nothing before she’s taken care of and properly rested. – The finality in his words left no space to argue and silenced any further comments and complaints from the Clave members. All the Downworld leaders, who were Luke, Rafael and Meliorn, looked surprised, but concerned by the situation and had no complaints or objections whatsoever and just nodded and got up to leave.  Magnus nodded to them and turned to Alec. But before he could say a word, Alec looked at him and said

-No need to go to your loft, stay here… This place is safe and you can take care of her here, while we will try to find any information about her. Take her to my bedroom to rest.  – He tried his best not to sound pleading, but his eyes betrayed him. Magnus could see that Alec didn’t want to let both him and the child out of his sight, his protective instincts activating full force. How could he say no looking into those hazel orbs he loved so much.

-Well, then, we’ll do just that – he agreed with the small smile on his face. The relief radiating from Alec was palpable as his face lightened up by a shy smile. – Izzy, can I have your help with giving this princess a bath? – Magnus asked, smiling at the tiny giggles from a child

-By the way, may her highness share her name with her loyal servants? – Alec asked the girl with the smile. He regretted his words as soon as they left his lips. As she looked at him with betrayal and tears in big eyes. He understood his flaw a second later, how could he forget?! The child called him “daddy”, and Magnus “papa”, she knew Izzy’s and Jace’s names… But could it be?... he had trouble with comprehending of what his guts told him. Again he locked eyes with Magnus, who looked as troubled as he himself felt.

\- I think that you overworked today, big brother! – Izzy came to help, collecting her from Magnus’s arms and making her way in the direction of Living Quarters – Don’t mind him, baby, I think he needs to sleep. – She said in a playful tone and they heard a faint giggle from the child. Izzy’s words done the trick and for now the situation was saved, still, they’ll have to figure her name out in some way, without hurting her feelings.  As Izzy and the girl were out of earshot, Magnus turned to Alec and Jace and said

-While Izzy is giving her a bath, I need to look at the place to where she portaled. Jace, can you show the spot to me?

-Sure, follow me – Jace went a bit forward, leading the way, leaving Alec and Magnus following him in awkward silence. Magnus still tried to figure out what had just happened. The child, the warlock child, called both him and Alec her fathers. He still doubted it was not a dream, or a nightmare about what he could’ve had if he chose Alec before his duty as a High Warlock of Brooklyn. As they reached a spot, Magnus felt a powerful surge of magic. Magic that was very familiar to him, and it felt very weird to Magnus. It was a portal between two dimensions.  But opening such a powerful dimensional portal required immense amount of magic…

-This is interesting – he mumbled to himself, but Alec heard it, and approached him

\- Magnus? What is it? – he asked softly

-It is a portal through dimensions. But it’s… The magic… the one that opened the portal… - the warlock said, lost in thoughts and words - it’s mine… - at confused looks on both Nephilim’s faces he said – It was me, who opened the portal. Well… not me, the other dimensional me. - He still was in shock by the revelation that it was all true, and somehow, somewhere, he and Alec found a way to each other, to live together, to build a family, and even adopt a child together. He would lie, if he’ll say that it was not the future he would wish for himself and his Alexander.

-So, it is true then? – Alec asked him hesitantly and blushed beet red – She is… she’s the… our… - he stuttered, not being able to voice the word

-Our daughter? – Magnus supplied, his eyes softening at a word. Blushing even deeper, and Magnus thought that it was impossible to reach such a strong shade of red, Alec simply nodded, unable to meet his eyes. – I guess she is…

Feeling that both men needed a moment of privacy, Jace said

-I’ll give you a moment to talk, ‘daddies’ – he winked, and left. He was so happy to know that his brother and Magnus had a hope for the happy family life in the future, even though they temporarily broke up for now. As his Parabatai left, Alec looked at Magnus and started hesitantly

-I… I know that now time is difficult and that you have a duty to fulfil, and also that I… - taking a deep steadying breath, Alec looked into those beautiful soft eyes and continued - Magnus, I’m so sorry that I lied to you about the soul sword.

-It’s in the past – Magnus said to him in a hoarse voice

\- Listen, Magnus…. – Alec started hesitantly -  Ever since our fights, I-I can’t… I can’t think straight – he confessed to Magnus, who was now avoiding his gaze.

-Well, I can’t do anything without… thinking of you – Magnus said, looking anywhere else but Alec.

\- Magnus I-I… I don’t think I can live without you – young Nephilim finally said after a long moment. At those words, Magnus’s eyes shot up to meet Alec’s gaze, surprise and love and something else flashing in his eyes.    

\- I thought I had to choose between you and the Downworld, … but I don’t – he said, looking into beautiful, young face. Then he smiled – A wise man once told me: “Relationships take effort” – he said, mimicking Alec’s voice from the day after their first date. Alec chuckled at that, relief clear in his eyes and said in a light tone.

-That was an understatement – At that Magnus let out a laugh, but then looked at him in more serious manner

-You know what’s not an understatement? – he asked and took a step towards Alec. Young man met him half way, closing the space between them, and capturing his lips in a tender, loving kiss, that Magnus responded passionately. He missed those lips, he missed Alexander’s loving touch and feeling of being complete when Alec wrapped him in his arms. When they broke for the needed air, foreheads pressed together, Alec whispered

-I love you – Magnus shivered from the gentleness and emotion in his tone. He smiled brightly at Alec’s words and gently cupped his cheek

\- I love you too. – he said quietly, putting in those words all the love, hope and joy that he felt.  After several minutes Alec asked the question that Magnus had no answer to.

\- So, ‘Papa’, what are we going to do with o-our child? – on words ‘our child’ his voice trembled from all the emotions that were raging through his body. Being called that still surprised Magnus, but he loved it so much, as it filled him with utter joy.

-I don’t know, ‘Daddy’, but we can figure this out, together – on last words, Warlock entwined their fingers. But, after a moment, his expression clouded with sadness and worry. Feeling the change in him, Alec squeezed his hand in a comforting manner

-Hey, Mags, what is it? – he asked softly

-It’s just… as happy as I am to have her here, I cannot stop thinking of the reasons why she is here. – Magnus’s voice trembled a little, showing how really worried he was. He was also afraid to find out the truth. – I know that neither you nor me would leave out child alone willingly, especially sending her alone so far and with such amount of magic required for that trip. – in that moment Alec understood the full extent of the problem. – We would use such option only if something terrible would’ve happen, as a last resort, and I’m afraid to think of the reason why I’ve sent out child so far, far away from us and from home – Magnus finished, his shoulders slumping under the pressure of possible reasons going through his mind. Next thing he knew, he was in Alexander’s arms, feeling save and at home in a warm, loving embrace of his beloved.

-Hey, we will figure this out, love. Together. Now she has us to take care of her. – The reassurance did not calm all the worries, but made it more bearable. Magnus relaxed in the warmth of Alec’s touch, breathing in unique scent of his men.

-Yes, she has. – he said, moving away and taking Alec’s hand. – Let’s go, I think ‘aunty’ Izzy and our baby girl should be done with the bath by now. - Alec smiled at the confidence and ease in accepting the life changing news. He squeezed Magnus’s hand and led the way to their new found daughter.


	2. Chapter 2

When they entered the room, they saw Izzy and the girl eating and giggling. Alec smiled at how wonderful and domestic it looked like. His thoughts were interrupted by child’s happy squeal ‘Daddies’. It still amazed him, how in one moment his whole life changed. 

-Hey, sweetie! Having a good time with aunty Izzy? – Alec asked, him and Magnus joining girls on the bed. 

-Yay! – girl bounced up and down from excitement. As soon as Magnus and Alec were close enough, she lunched herself forward and hugged them both. Still not used to it, they both hesitated a moment before hugging her close. 

-Well, Sweet Pea, I think it’s time to go to sleep. It’s been a long day for you today and you need to rest. – Magnus said lovingly but seriously. Girl nodded without a question, which surprised Alec. Since he was the oldest among his siblings, he helped his parents to look after Izzy and Max when they were little. They never liked the bed time, and he spent a big amount of time chasing after them around the whole Institute to force them into their PJ’s and tuck them in bed. But the girl agreed from one word and seemed to be totally ok with going to bed.

-Ok then, see you tomorrow, Princess! Good night and sweet dreams! – Izzy kissed the girl on the cheek and left. When Magnus stood from the bed to remove the covers, he froze, surprised at the tiny, hesitant voice

-Papa… bisakah kamu menyanyikan lagu pengantar tidur? (Papa ... can you sing a lullaby?) – It was so weird to hear those words from the child, that Magnus’s heart skipped a beat. It was another proof that she was, indeed, his and Alec’s daughter. Confused, Alec looked at Magnus

-It’s Indonesian, she wants me to sing a lullaby… - older man explained, lost on how to react to the situation. Alec’s eyes glistened in wonder. He knew that Magnus was born in Batavia, Indonesia nowadays, but never really heard him, or anyone else, speak the language before. That’s why his breath hitched when he heard Magnus’ reply - Tentu saja, Putri… - Magnus’s voice wavered, as he already forgot when was the last time he spoke his mother tongue, probably centuries ago. - Yang mana yang kau ingin aku bernyanyi? (- Of course, Princess ... Which one do you want me to sing?)

\- Kesukaanmu. Yang dinyanyikan Nenek untukmu. (Your favourite. The one that Grandmother sung to you) – came a reply. 

Magnus did not expect this kind of answer, but he thought he knew which song she meant. Nodding with the warm smile, Magnus took a deep breath, and prayed that the other dimensional him was not that different from him and had the same favourite mama’s lullaby as he did. When Magnus sang the first line, Alec’s breath caught in his throat. Even unsure, the melodic, soft voice was breathtakingly beautiful. Well, Alec was not very surprised by that fact, he always thought that Magnus was perfect in almost everything. Now he just had that confirmed. He sat more comfortably, moving closer to their daughter, who snuggled closer to his side, and lost himself in her warmth and the calm melody. In the matter of minutes, big brown eyes turned sleepy, tiny pink lips moved in an O, yawning, and the girl was asleep. Magnus finished the lullaby and leaned to give her a kiss on the forehead.

-Selamat malam, Sayang (Good night, dear) – he said quietly. He lifted his gaze to Alec, who was smiling, love shining in his eyes. 

-That was beautiful, Mags – he said in awe. Magnus just shrugged

-This is the lullaby my mother used to sing to me… well, before she found out who I really am… - he said, with the tinge of longing in his voice and sadness in his eyes.

-I’m so glad that you shared your legacy and taught your native language to our daughter – Alec said proudly, brushing a finger over soft baby cheek. It was surreal, how natural and normal it felt, to sit like this, to tuck the baby girl into bed together with Magnus. – I hope you’ll teach me some of it, too. – Alec said, blushing. Magnus smiled and reach his hand to brush a heated cheek.

-I’ll be honoured and very happy to share it with you, Love. – he said lovingly. 

-Let’s start now! How to say ‘I love you’ – Alec said excitedly, but then blushed again. God, he sounded like a teenage love-struck girl! Magnus chuckled

-Aku cinta kamu, Alexander – he said, his voice filled with emotions.

-Aku cinta kamu, Magnus – Alec repeated. Magnus’s eyes glistened with unshed tears, as he leaned close and linked their lips in a passionate kiss. 

***

As the child was sound asleep, both Magnus and Alec joined others in Ops Centre. Everyone were busy, trying to find any information about a missing warlock child of anything about this dimensional girl. No results yet. They were surprised to find some of their Downworld friends there too, Simon, Rafael, Luke and Maia, joining the search. 

It’s been couple of hours into search, when an unexpected wave of purple magic ran through the institute. It done no harm, well maybe it brought shock and worry, but no harm. As it reached the Gang, standing around the glass table, they gasped in shock. Alec had to grab the edge of the table with one hand, under the squall of emotions and images that exploded in his head, and steady Magnus, who wavered on his feet as did everyone, with another hand. The images made his heart freeze and a shudder of terror to run down his spine.  
It was a battle field, clear to see, fire, magic-blasts, demon screech, blood, Seraph Blades clanging against each other, screams… The cacophony of the war around, so loud, so big. In another second, the image changed and now, Alec looked into familiar golden-green cat-eyes, filled with the mix of love, pain and desperation. 

-Madzie, Sweet Pea, you have to listen to me carefully... You remember what I told you yesterday? It is the time when you need to go, and leave me and Daddy behind…

-I don’t want to, Papa – girls voice trembled with tears

-I know, Sayang, I don’t want you to go too, but you have to… - Magnus’s sad eyes glistened with tears – I’ll open a portal… it’s a new place for you, but I’m sure that you’ll be taken of a good care there. There are people who will love you as much as our family here does…. – in that moment, Alec saw himself, bow in hand and all battered and covered in demon goo, running towards them. The other dimensional Alec looked around ten years older than he was now. It felt weird to see himself older.

-Magnus, we need to do it now, he is coming… - He said, and fell on his knees near Magnus, facing a girl.

-Hey Princess, come here – he embraced her tightly, then looked her in the eyes – Madzie, you need to go now, love. Remember, no matter what, Papa and Daddy love you more than anything in the world – As the girl started to whimper, Alec brushed tears falling down soft cheeks – Shhh, little one, we will always be with you, in here, - he put his big hand right above her heart- always looking after you, protecting and loving you…. Never forget that – now, his own tears were freely falling down his face, and Magnus was in the same state as him.   
They all hugged tightly again and Magnus whispered – Be a safe, Sayang. Me and Daddy are lucky to have you in our lives. We are so proud of you. You’ll grow into a brave, beautiful women… - he kissed her forehead. They heard a noise coming their way and Alec shot to his feet

-He’s here! Magnus, we can’t linger any more, do it, NOW! I’ll cover you… – then he threw last look on his daughter – We love you, Sweet Pea, take a good care of yourself for me and papa, would you? – at her nod, he smiled fully, love shining in his eyes – that’s my baby girl. Goodbye, Madzie. 

With that, he drawn his Seraph Blade and moved a bit in front, taking a protective position. Magnus shot to his feet and his hands exploded with blue flame of magic. A shimmering portal opened a couple of steps from the girl. She looked at it and then looked at her papa. He looked pale and his forehead glistened with beads of sweat from the effort to hold the portal opened.

-Pergi, Sayang. Kami mencintai kamu. (Go, darling. We love you) – he said in encouraging voice, smiling warmly, but sadly at her.

-Aku mencintaimu, Papa dan Daddy. (I love you, Papa, and Daddy, too) – she said, and made a step towards the portal, when she heard a pained cry. She turned to see Alec falling to the ground and clutching his hip.  
-Jace! – he cried out.

 

-Alec! – Magnus called for his beloved

-Daddy!!! – Madzie was about to rush to him when Magnus looked at her

-Tidak, Sayang! (No, dear!) You need to go now…

-I want to help….

-Madzie, you will, if you’ll go through the portal. – he tried to persuade her, his eyes looking steadily at her. She nodded and ran towards the portal. When she entered it, she turned to see Magnus giving her a small sad smile and run to Alec

-Come on, Love – He helped Alec to stand up. 

-Madzie… - Alec groaned

-She’s safe – Magnus reassured him. In that moment, a figure appeared in front of them.

-You, foolish boy, you think you can beat me. It’s me who gave you the power, you cannot win this fight against me. 

-Oh, how can I forget that I carry the blood of Prince of Hell, Father? – Magnus spit the last word with much venom, but the only effect it had was the cold laugh from the figure.

\- You’ve betrayed your kind 

-And how did I do that, huh? By loving and being loved? By marrying a Nephilim? Or, maybe, fighting against Valentine to save the Downworld?! – in the end, Magnus was growling loudly - Tell me why? Why did you decide to kill thousands of Nephilim, Lycanthropes, Night Children, Fair folk and Lilith’s Children alike?! What is your gain in destroying a Shadow World?!

-Centuries years old and yet so naïve and foolish…. You have no idea what the true power over Shadow World can bring. – the voice became smooth, but it cut like a razor. – Nevertheless, you have a choice to make, Son. – Magnus’s face turned into a disgusted mask  
-I’d rather die with my loved ones by my side, than join you, Asmodeus – Coldness and contempt rang in those words.

-So be it. – the figure said in a disappointed voice – You have no magic left from saving and shielding your little daughter, and there is no way to run…

-We were not planning to – Alec said in a cold tone – You can do whatever you want to us, but she is too far out of your reach, there is no way you can find her, we made sure of that, so don’t even bother – his mouth shaped into cruel smile at the irritated growl coming from the figure

-All of your friends and family are dead, there is no place here for you anymore

-You’re right, there is none, so even trying to make my life a living hell, now you’re making me a favour – Magnus said in a sarcastic tone, smiling at the figure arrogantly. 

– Unlike you, we are not afraid of death – Alec said, his head held high

-Then there is no place for any delay – figure hissed. Magnus turned to Alec, his eyes full of love and pride

-Aku cinta kamu, Alexander – his voice was as soft as silk and as warm as sun

-I love you too, Magnus – Alec said in the same tone, taking Magnus’s hand in his. They both faced the figure, heads held high, no trace of fear or regret in their eyes. There was a loud bang and the wave of black flame exploded from the figure, hitting them and going through them. The last image that Alec saw was him and Magnus falling dead on the ground, side by side, their fingers entwined tightly. 

-NOOOO! Papa, Daddy please no! DADDY! PAPA! – the cries and wails were swallowed by the swirl of the portal and then everything went black.


	3. Chapter 3

Waking up from his stupor, Alec’s eyes met with wide golden cat-eyes, full of tears. He just realized that his own cheeks were cold from tears as well, when Magnus ran off towards living quarters. Alec rushed after him, and even managed to break through his bedroom’s door several seconds ahead of Magnus. Madzie was screaming and crying and thrashing on the bed, magic swirling around her small hands. Not wasting a second, Alec rushed to her, taking her into his arms and trying to wake her up and calm her down. Through the door rushed the rest of the Gang, worried looks on their faces. Magnus shook his head, letting them know that there is no threat and dismissing them to go to rest. Nodding they quietly left the room, leaving the small family alone.

-Shhhh, baby, it’s just a dream. Come on, wake up. Daddy is here. And papa is here too… you’re safe – Alec tried to keep his voice from wavering, but failed, as worry seeped through. Teary big eyes flew open

-D-Dad-dy – she cried cuddling deeper in his arms, shivering.

-Shh, yes, Sweetie, I’m here. Papa is here as well – Alec looked at Magnus, who moved closer to him to take a small hand of their daughter into his.

-Shhh, Sayang, kamu aman, kita di sini (Shh, Darling, you are safe, we are here). – He figured that she was used to him talking Indonesian to her, and it seemed to calm her.

-The bad shadow hurt you and Daddy – she whimpered

-He is not here, he will not hurt us, he will not find you here – Magnus said calmingly

-Yes, Sweetheart, we will protect you no matter what. You are safe here – Alec said lovingly, kissing the top of her head. – Now, go back to sleep and we will be here with you.

-Promise? – she asked Alec

-Promise – Alec smiled. Then Madzie turned to Magnus. Seeing questioning look, he chuckled

-Of course, Sayang, promise. - Satisfied with the answers she got from her fathers, she climbed down from Alec’s lap and under the blanket.

 -Oh, one more thing – Magnus said, snapping his fingers and turning Alec’s soldier single bed into king sized one. – That’s better! – he said, making himself comfortable, seeing Alec doing the same at the other side of Madzie.

 -Good night daddies – the girl whispered

  -Good night, Sweetie

  -Selamat malam, Sayang

***

The next morning, Magnus woke up at the feeling of something pocking into his side. He opened his eyes and for a second was confused at his surroundings. Then the events from the evening before hit him. Warlock looked down and smiled. Alec was soundly asleep on his back and Madzie was lying between them, well, across them was the better word to describe it. Her head rested on Alec and her legs rested on Magnus. Little foot must’ve dug into Magnus’s side, waking him up. It was a beautiful sight to behold and it felt so right to be like that. Alec stirred a little and his sleepy hazel eyes opened. He looked around, his gaze landing on small girl, and smiled.

-Good morning, Darling – Magnus whispered, not to wake sleeping child

-Mornin’ – Alec croaked in a hoarse voice. – She looks like a tiny angel – Alec said, his smile widening, adoring the girl.

-Yes, she is – Magnus smiled as well. His smile saddened as he said – what we saw yesterday… she is very powerful… to project her thoughts so vividly and to so many people at once…  - awe was clear in his voice - The memory… I can’t believe that he could do this to our world – Alec did not need a clarification of who ‘he’ was. He will never forget the cold, sharp voice of the ruler of Edom. He still wondered, how such demon could bring to life someone as true, loyal and loving as Magnus. Well, Asmodeus was a Fallen Angel, so maybe Magnus inherited more of Angelic, rather than Demonic nature from him.

-Yes, I never saw such extent of a battle before. – Alec said. Magnus nodded and looked away – hey, he will never get to her here, we will protect her. After all, she has one of the best Nephilim warriors in the history and the most powerful High Warlock of all times as her parents. Not taking into account other Downworld leaders of NYC and all of the NYI as her protectors… I think it’s pretty enough to keep our daughter safe. – His reassurance brought a small smile on Magnus’s lips.

Looking fondly at small child that turned their world upside down and looking forward to all the beautiful and joyous moments ahead of him, this tiny girl and his beautiful Nephilim, Magnus smiled and said

 -Yes, I guess you’re right, Love. t’s indeed enough to take care of our beautiful girl.


End file.
